


Worth It

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU in that I'm assuming everyone survives the finale, Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Reader request, Weddings, some feelings as well, spoilers for ep 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Wedding bells at Amnesty Lodge.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> A reader requested: could we get a very fluffy daubrey wedding thank u for my life.
> 
> Update: Holy shit someone made a fanart: https://indridly.tumblr.com/post/188040478873/worth-it-thiswasinevitable-the-adventure-zone

We see a trail of cars winding its way topside, each vehicle coming to a stop outside the newly re-painted Amnesty Lodge.

The lodge is hung, inside and out, with garlands of bright flowers, though a careful eye would note that not all of them are varieties that can be found on earth. Red and white lights are around each door, lending the interior a fairy-tale glow. 

Inside the main lobby, there are two distinct crowds milling about, not yet sure how to mingle. On the one side, the residents of Amnesty Lodge and the town of Kepler speak in excited tones, one or two occasionally darting out to put up a forgotten decoration or help Barclay set out the pre-ceremony snacks. They’re in varying degrees of appropriate dress for the setting; Jake Coolice is wearing a shirt with a tuxedo pattern, standing next to Hollis, whose motorcycle jacket shines from its recent buff and polish. Joseph Stern is in his full suit, though right now there’s an apron tied on top of it as he helps Barclay in the kitchen. Indrid Cold, in a grey-green cardigan and much nicer tank-top than usual, nods and smiles when Duck Newton, in the nicest clothes he owns, kisses his cheek with a promise to be right back.

On the other side are the out of towners, in freshly ironed suits and sensible length skirts. They eye the lodge and it’s occupants warily, trying to figure out the chain of events that lead them or, more accurately, _her_ here. 

We see Arlo Thacker step away from the lodge group, attempting to bridge the gap.

And then we zoom in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still don’t see why I can’t be a flowerbun.” Dr Harris Bonkers huffs while Dani, half in her wedding outfit, finishes brushing out his fur. 

“Because Aubrey’s family doesn’t know about Sylvain, or the Pine Guard or the fact that she’s y’know, marrying a vampire. Letting them see you walking on two legs and chatting would make things really awkward, really fast.”

“Fine. But I demand extra fruit salad as an apology.”

“Deal.” Dani scritches his head fondly as Moira finishes laying out make-up supplies by the mirror.

“Alright dear, whenever you’re ready I can start.”

A knock on the door, and both women turn as Duck pokes his head in, hand over eyes.

“Everybody, uh, y’know?”

“No one is naked, Duck.” Moira says with an amused smile.

“I technically am!” Yells the rabbit. 

He uncovers his eyes, looks around, “Any idea where Aubrey is. Wanted to uh, I dunno, check in on her, give ‘er a pep talk if she needs it. Not like she ain’t crazy about you” He smiles at Dani, “But this is still a real big deal.”

“I think she stepped outside for a little bit, said she wanted to take pictures of the decorations. But I’m guessing that was code for 'have a minor freak out'.” Dani says, without a trace of worry. She knows her fiancee, she knows Aubrey had at one point resigned herself to dying, that she has moments where all of this seems so unreal that she gets overwhelmed. 

It’s unreal to Dani too, sometimes. Her beautiful firestarter, her home in more ways than one, actually said yes when Dani proposed to her in the garden months ago (she’d gotten so in over her head trying to pick out rings that she proposed with what was essentially a daisy chain with an enchantment to keep it from disintegrating). But then the reality of it dawns on her, and she's so excited she could leap for joy.

“Thanks” Ducks drawl draws her back to the present, “I’ll see you soon.”

She waves goodbye, then turns to Moira.

“Okay, let’s get me fancied up.”

\---------------------------------------

Duck’s halfway to the springs when a familiar mutter reaches his ears, coming in little bursts form under the door of an unclaimed room.

He opens the door. 

“GAH!” Aubrey jumps.

“Don’t worry, ain’t a bom-bom. Just a pal comin to check on you.”

Aubrey extinguishes her hand, “Wait, shit, did I lose track of time? Is it starting?”

“Nope. Still got about half an hour” Duck shuts the door, leaning against it as Aubrey paces.

“This is silly, I’m so nervous, why am I nervous, I love Dani so much, and this is exactly what I wanted _why am I freaking out_?”

“Shot in the dark, maybe it’s got somethin to do with your folks bein here rather than with Dani.”

Aubrey pauses, and he watches the thought process as it moves across her features. He loves that about his friend; she feels things so strongly, so deeply. It’s not the easiest way to move through life, god knows, but it tends to make things worthwhile.

“I’m just...it’s been so long. I’m worried they’ll be rude about me, or about you all, or about the lodge. A lot of them didn’t get me, didn’t understand why I wanted the things I did or was the way I was. Mom-” she takes a deep breath, tears appearing in her eyes and Duck steps away from the door, arms open. She steps into the hug before continuing, “Mom was the buffer. She loved me so much, even the parts I know she didn’t understand, and everyone else would behave because they didn’t want her disappointed in them. I wish she was here.”

Duck doesn’t try to respond. He can’t imagine what his friend is feeling, doesn't want to pretend he does. He just hugs her tighter and keeps listening.

“You what’s funny? Well, not exactly funny, but funny-ish. I really, really wish Ned was here just so her could handle all the bullshit. Like, he would’ve been able to talk to my relatives, get them bought-in to some story or smooth over any weirdness when they notice people like Hollis or Indrid or whoever else they don’t think is normal.”

“I wish he was here to. If only because it would’ve been real fuckin funny to have him officiate the ceremony.”

“Ugh, no, he would’ve used it to advertise the Cryptonomica”

“Hey, give him the benefit of the doubt; maybe it would’ve only been Saturday Night Dead merch that he brought as party favors for your relatives.”

Aubrey snorts a laugh into his shoulder.

“I oughta be gettin back out there but, uh, I wanna tell you somethin first. I know today feels like it’s the be all, end all. But there’s a buncha days after this, days when it’s just you and her, doin normal shit and cookin and watchin T.V together. And those days are gonna make this one look like nothin at all. Because those are the days when you remember why you chose each other, why you fought fuckin tooth and nail to come back here in one piece. So if you start feelin nervous just, uh, just think about those days.”

“You sound like a sappy old married guy” Aubrey teases as she steps back.

“Cause I _am_. Well, middle-aged, but the point stands.”

Aubrey smiles at him, warmer than then sun.

“Thanks, Duck.”

\---------------------------------------------

Ten minutes to the wedding.

Aubrey checks her eyeliner in the hall mirror one more time, straightens her black and red skirt. Adjusts her vest and dress shirt, trying to get the white rabbit fur off of them (how is there even fur on them in the first place? she’d kept this outfit away from Dr. Harris Bonkers exactly for this reason).

“Almost looks like the outfit you were wearin when you set that hotel on fire.”

Her fire-ombre lips break into a smile

“I set the curtains on fire Mama, not the whole building. And I wasn’t the one pointing a gun at innocent rabbits.”

“Think the good doctor’s forgiven me.” Mama is smiling, looking years younger than Aubrey’s ever seen her. Her hat is off, but her duster is still billowing around her (it took Barclay two rounds of washing plus a minor cloaking charm from Indrid to get all the blood, burn marks, and bom-bom ooze out of it).

“I ain’t much for speeches, and if I ain’t careful I’m gonna start blubberin before you even walk down that aisle.” She rests a hand on both of Aubreys shoulders, “I’m real happy for you, Aubrey. And I’m so goddamn proud of you.”

Mama’s bear hug puts Ducks to shame.

“Ahem.”

Mama puts her down and they turn to find an older, bespectacled man standing in the hall. Aubrey hasn’t seen him in years, and her heart runs through as series of painful calisthenics when their eyes meet.

“Hello, Aubrey.”

“Hey, dad.” 

Mama squeezes her shoulder reassuringly, “Nice to meet you, Mr.Little. I’m Mama.” She holds out a hand as he reaches them and gives a firm shake when he takes it.

“Ah, yes, Arlo said you own this lodge.”

“That I do. It’s my pride and joy. Well, after Aubrey and a few other of these…” she searches for the word “weirdos.”

“It’s a very nice place. And I’m glad Aubrey has had someone looking out for her.”

“Dad.” Aubrey mutters. 

“Our girl don’t need much lookin after. Just someone watchin her back while she’s bailin everyone else out. Speakin of which, I need to be headin in to take my place.” She tries to tip a hat that isn’t there, then heads out the door, towards a clearing full of chairs in the lodge. 

Her dad sighs.

“I don’t know what to say, Aubrey.”

“I know, I know, I should’ve kept in touch, maybe visited more-”

He shakes his head with a little laugh, “No, not things like that. Not that I don’t wish I heard from you more, but it’s not as if I didn’t know for years that you cherished your independence.”

This isn’t what she expected, and it’s heartening and terrifying all at once. 

“I guess maybe I should start with this.” He reaches into his pocket, removing a small box. When he opens it, the contents flicker and sparkle even under the fluorescent lights. A bracelet, silver and studded with fire opals.

“It was your mothers. She wore it” he swallows, looks down for a moment, “when we got married. Just like her too, to choose something a bit outside of the box. She used to tell me that if you got married, she’d pass it down to you on your wedding day.” He holds out the dark rectangle and Aubrey takes the bracelet with shaking fingers. She slips it over her wrist, and it’s so light and cool against her skin, part of her worried that it may go up in smoke, may evaporate like a dream.

Her father takes her hand.

“I wish she was here to see this. She would’ve loved, well, all of it. The friends you have here, the setting, how happy this all makes you.”

When their eyes meet this time, his are still tired, but something lively and love-filled is there too.

“I’m not her, Aubrey. And I can’t pretend that I understand all the choices you’ve made that have landed you here.”

Oh no, here it comes.

“But ultimately, it doesn’t matter if I do. I love you and you’ve found someone to spend your life with, who loves you the way your mother and I loved each other. You’ve found a place where you belong, where you’re happy with the life you’ve made for yourself. That’s all that really matters to me.”

Aubrey throws her arms around him. He embraces her and for a split-second she feels like a little kid again, like the world is full of promise and everything will be okay.

“Thanks so much dad.” 

“You’re welcome, firefly.”

\--------------------------------

Aubrey and Dani are side by side, Aubrey in her black and red outfit, Dani in a gold and green dress. Jake stands in front of them, holding Dr.Harris Bonkers on a very large pillow. The rabbit has a ring on either ear, and is still muttering about the indignity of being carried down the aisle. 

Through the freshly-cleaned glass of the double doors, they can see their loved ones taking their seats. Kirby, ordained via an online service for reasons that still aren’t clear and that Aubrey’s a little afraid to ask about, stands at the end of the aisle, silver tipped walking stick in hand as he chats with Duck. Mama is next to the ranger, talking with Barclay as Stern scurries up to straighten his tie before sitting back down (Mama says something to Barclay afterwards and Aubrey can see him blushing from all the way back here). 

Kirby looks back, catches Aubreys' eye through the glass. She looks at Dani, who gives a giggling smile and nods, before giving Kirby a thumbs up. He addresses the crowd, settling them as Jake and Dr. Harris Bonkers head through the door.

“Ready beautiful?” Dani offers her arm and Aubrey loops hers through it.

“Hell yeah.”

With that, they step through the door, the crowd rising as they do. Aubrey spies Thacker videotaping the whole thing on an old camcorder and several of her aunts and uncles looking somewhat unnerved by the wide, beaming smile Indrid is sending her way.

They reach the end, Dani taking her place in front of Barclay and Jake, Aubrey doing the same for Duck and Mama. 

“Aubrey asked me to keep this short, so I will: Thank you all for coming, and for being here as Aubrey and Dani begin a new stage of their lives together. The couple will exchange vows and rings, and then hopefully we can all get inside before the mosquitoes come.” He turns to Dani first.

“Do you, Dani, take Aubrey to be your wife, with the promise to love, honor, and cherish her, as long as you both shall live?”

Dani’s eyes are golden in the sunlight.

“I do.”

“And do you, Aubrey, take Dani to be your wife, with the promise to love, honor, and protect her from monsters, as long as you both shall live.”

Aubrey grins as Mama rolls her eyes at the last comment and Duck mutters “oh lord.”

“I do.”

Barclay plucks the rings off of Dr Harris Bonkers, handing one (silver with an emerald) to Dani and the other (black with a ruby) to Aubrey.

“The couple will now exchange rings.”

Aubreys hand is shaking when she tries to slip the ring on Dani's finger. Dani takes it, holds it steady so Aubrey can place the black band where it belongs. She can tell from the set of Dani’s lips that she’s trying not to cry when she slips the silver ring onto Aubreys' hand.

“By the power invested in me by the internet, I pronounce you officially married. You may now kiss each ot-oop nevermind.”

Dani’s arms are around her before and they’re kissing, they’re kissing and it’s like sunshine and rainbows and she doesn’t give a flying fuck how cliche that sounds. 

“Holy shit we’re married.” She says under her breath as they break apart to breath, still nose to nose, matching tears streaking their cheeks.

“I know, it’s awesome! Hey, trust me?”

“Uh, duh, why AH!” Dani dips her, kissing her better and with more love than she’s quite sure anyone’s ever been kissed in the history of earth or Sylvain.

She’s pretty sure there’s a tell-tale “whoosh” of something catching fire, followed by Duck going “on it,” but she’s too lost in the sensation of Dani’s arms around her, of the love pouring from her lips onto Aubrey's own, to care.

The reception is nothing like she feared. No awkwardness, no disdain, just many happy faces telling her how excited they are for her, how beautiful they both look. 

There’s a moment, towards the middle of the night, where only she an Dani are sitting at their table, watching the festivities unfold around them. Barclay and Stern are dancing, both remarkably light on their feet. Thacker and Leo are in an animated discussion about stamp collecting with her dad. Jake is doing his best to breakdance, Hollis recording on their phone while laughing uproariously. Duck is talking with Juno and one of Aubreys aunts, Indrids head resting on his shoulder and his arm around the seers waist. Mama is resting her feet at a table while Dr. Harris Bonkers sits atop it, nose in a bowl of fruit salad. 

“Whatcha thinking about, fireblossom?” Dani scoots so their chairs are touching, cuddles up against her. 

“About you, cutie. And, well, about something Mama said to me, a long time ago. They’re all here, Dani, the people we love. They’re safe, and happy and together, and we’re together. It really was worth all the fighting and the scary parts, losing Ned, nearly losing you. It was worth it.”

“I’ll say.” Dani kisses her cheek, tugs on her hand, “c’mon, come dance with your wife.”

“Oh man, is that ever gonna stop sounding weird?”

“Eh” Dani shrugs with a smile, “even if it doesn’t, I think we can handle it.”

They spin out onto the dance floor, holding tight to one another, like two suns in a orbit that can never be broken. And Aubrey laughs for a dozen reasons at once.

Because Dani is there, and will always be,and she’s the love of her life.

Because her friends are there, and they are happy.

Because sometimes, we get the happy endings we deserve.


End file.
